the jellicles jolly year
by TogepiShells
Summary: ill have more later cya please r/r this is my first fanfic
1. macavaty is dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

  
  
All the cats were anxiously awaiting munkunstrap's return with news of victoria's illness. Shh quiet I think I hear something coricopat said really?? Asked Demeter yes I can see him coricopat said anxiously awaiting the news of Victoria the white queen cat. He waited for munkunstrap to sit down before asking is Victoria ok. Munkunstrap looked up there is good and bad news the good new is she's alive the bad news is she's very sick. And hurt we need to get Shen-shen and she will help after all she is the epathcat of the Jellicles Tribe and she will make Victoria better she will be hard to find since her and Mr. Mistoffelees are out hunting for mice but we can find them   
  
Across the junk yard misto and Shen-shen were hunting mice Misto I wonder how Victoria is do you know what is wrong with her I do not know misto said suddenly they hear Munkos voice calling them we better go see why munkos calling us and they bounded toward munkos voice here we are mist and Shen-shen exclaimed at the same time I'm glad you came so fast I have news of Victoria she is sick Shen-shen you must help her she might die without you ok Shen-shen says I'll be there immediately and she jetted off like a rocket to Victoria's box there she finds Victoria being nursed by Electra Electra is Victoria still very sick yes Electra said she is worse Shen-shen put her paw to Victoria's chest and concentrated on her ill ness suddenly she felt hot and cold at the same time and began to shake and then Victoria's eyes fluttered open and she yawned and Shen-shen pulled away glad Victoria was okay Victoria who could now speak said I was walking in the junk pile behind the Jellicles' circle and a long snake jumped at me and bit me I think it is from what I have heard a poison snake we must find it and get rid of it just then Mr. Mistoffelees Came in and said I heard what you said Victoria if we could catch it I have a box we could deliver it in to Macavity and it will bite him and make him sick we will call a council tonight to determine what we will do about the snake  
  
  
  
Later that night they assembled and it was decided that the snake was to be caught and delivered to Macavity the next day the plan was put to action and the snake was caught by mist by levitation into the box and mungo-jerry who was in Macavity's gang delivered it to Macavity's desk and hid until Macavity entered the room and noticed the box he opened it and out went the snake and bit Macavity Macavity did not scream but he dropped to the floor dead within a minute of the snake bite mungo-jerry was incredibly pleased at his deed and went home to tell them the hidden paw was no longer a threat to them and when he returned he was welcomed with anxious eyes well mewed all the jellicles together And he told them what happened and old Deuteronomy was summoned and arrived promptly and mungo showed him proof that Macavity was dead in his hand  
Was Macavity's collar I believe it we are now free from one enemy if we can get rid of them all the jellicles will live a happy and long life without worry and fright that night there was an early jellicles ball for the death of Macavity was a happy one and there we leave off till next time  



	2. a new jelicle and an unexpected love

  
  
  
  
  
Late one night in the jellicle junkyard a stranger wandered in and collapsed by the car where jenny any dots made her home and fell asleep. Early the next day jenny any dots took a stepout of her car where she slept and was immediatley scared by a very loud and squishy door mat , she looked down and saw that she had stepped on a cat who was a black tabby who had a large white comet on her forehead the cat looked no older than mistoffolees she told the cat she was a friend and asked her to follow her to munkustrap there the cat told her story she said her name was kalynna and that her moither sent her because she has died and now that she is here she said her mother said to her she must become a jellicle and so with that said munkustrap told the others to get her some food and water and he went to think about the little and he came back to tell everybody that kalynna is to be made a jellicle at the next jellicle ball which was a week away so for the next week every one taught kalynna the jellicle ways but it was mistoffolees who discovered her magic powers one day he was going to show kalynna the jellicle dance and he saw her asleep so he thought i guess ill sneak up on her and have fun with her and he ran at her and bounced he thought did i just bounce he saw there was a shield around her he thought to him self ive found my mate not only ios she gorgeous she is like me and so he went and woke her up and took off his handsome sky blue collar and asked kalynna will you be my mate she stared at him and stammered i i i i will she said and took off her ceurealen blue collar and they exchanged them and went to tell the others that they were to be mates when everyone heard the news they all just got so excited and it was only 3 days till the jellicle ball and they al said theyr getting put down as mates for life at the ball where she'll become a jellicle 


End file.
